Pillow Talk
Pillow Talk is a form of green energy sword and is one of the most powerful weapons in the game. If it's charged to full power it can kill most enemies quickly and easily. To charge to full power hold down the punch button untill the sword flashes twice. In-Game Description "A vessel for the demonic being Mahavalrocana, said to have seduced women by whispering sweet nothings during their dreams, pillow talk has incredible angel killing power thanks to Rodin's conjuring abilities. The demonic power summoned from the portal at the weapons hilt takes the form of a strangely glowing green blade of light capable of slicing foes cleanly in half." How to Obtain To unlock Pillow Talk, "simply" complete the game on non-stop climax, or you can enable it using the phone cheat in Chapter 2: Up, Up, Up, Up, Down, Down, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right',' A (Xbox 360). (note, this costs 1 million halos) Unique Traits Pillow Talk functions much in the same way as Shuraba, sharing it's basic combos and animations, though it does slightly less damage in it's "uncharged" form, and it lacks "proper" Wicked Weaves that are used by other weapons. Bullet Climax: '''Bayonetta will spin with '''Pillow Talk outstretched, creating a whirlwind of green energy slashes that hit all adjecent enemies a few times in quick succession. This attack functions exactly the same as Shuraba's Bullet Climax. Charge Modifier: Bayonetta sheaths the Pillow Talk and then performs an Iaijutsu slash causing considerable damage to everything around her. The longer the Punch Button (Y/Triangle) is held the more powerful the strike becomes, with it having three levels of power. If charged fully the Pillow Talk will become fully charged and erupt in a pillar of green energy that extends roughly three times it's normal length. This "Charged" state will carry over to the next combo performed with the Pillow Talk, exponentially increasing the damage it deals and allowing it to rival and in some cases surpass even Rodin's damage hit for hit. All attacks made when the blade is "Charged" will count as Wicked Weaves. Unique Combo: ''' will execute a series of spinning slashes. '''Secret Attack: '''Holding down the Lock-On Button (Right Bumper/R1) causes Bayonetta to move the energy saber in a circular motion, drawing a demonic seal in the air in front of her. Pressing the Punch Button (Y/Triangle) will then activate the attack. Pressing as she completes half the seal and the sword flares brightly for a moment will execute the Half Moon Slash which sends a blade of energy along the ground in front of her. Pressing after the seal is fully drawn will execute the Full Moon Slash, where Bayonetta will thrust the blade downwards into the seal and send forth a massive green beam of energy. This attack functions exactly the same as '''Shuraba's Secret Attack though it appears to do slightly more damage. Trivia * Mahavalrocana, mentioned in the weapon's description, is not a demon, but a Buddha, that represents all life is transitory before nothingness. It can also refer to the tantra named for him. * Pillow Talk is the sword of Ushiwakamaru in the 2006 game Okami, which Hideki Kamiya created and worked on. * It's name is slang for intimate (and usually post-coital) conversation between lovers. * This weapon has a secret attack that is activated by holding the R1/right bumper, a magical circle appears, it has two forms depending on the amount of time you hold the button. The first is a powerful slash and the second is a giant beam. You active the attack by pressing the punch button * Jeanne's version of this weapon is the Blood Moon, which appears nearly identical except that the energy blade is crimson in color instead of bright green. A Blood Moon or "Hunter's Moon" is so named due to the full moon being so bright that it allowed people to hunt even at night. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons